How a life can change
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: This is an AU fanfic.. Callie and Arizona meer online and fall in love... will their love keeps standing when something terrible happens? Writen by: Yasmin & Yacintha (:
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there peeps, i'm sorry i haven't been writing a lot, but i had a writersblock. So i'm writing this fanfic with my wonderful friend Yasmin! i love you girl! The story is about Callie and arizona (Calzona ofcourse ) who meet online as teenagers and fall in love with each other. We hope you'll enjoy the story, we will update as fast as possible!**_

Callie walks to her bedroom, she's gonna skype with Arizona. She knew from the start she would get feelings for this girl. Arizona even came on her birthday, she just bought a plane ticket and came. Right now she just misses her. Callie sits down on her bed and turns her laptop on, checks her phone whether Arizona texted her last night or not. Long distance relationships suck. She just wants to be able to go with her hands through that beautiful blonde hair with her hands and look deeply into the blue eyes she can get lost in. She logs into skype and puts some music on. Arizona isn't online yet. She gets lost in her thoughts, thinking back at her birthday when Arizona was here, beside her, in this house, in this room.

_Knocks on the door, Callie walks to it to open it, but stops walking and looking through the window from the door in shock. This couldn't be true, this couldn't be her. Arizona. Callie runs to the door and opens it._

_'' picture this, i met this amazing, beautiful and crazy girl online, we become like best friends, but i get feelings for her and she gets feelings for me. But there's a lot of distance and that sucks. It's your birthday callie and i'm here. i'm here to celebrate it with you. i love you. Happy birthday '' _

_Callie just looks at Arizona in a complete shock, when she doesn't say anything Arizona gets worried_

_'' is it too much? i should have told you, or at least give you some kind of hint. i'm sorry ca-'' but she gets cut off by callies soft lips against her own_

_'' it's perfect ari, thank you for coming. '' Callie smiles at her, that smile that can make Arizona her knees go weak._

_Arizona looked at callie with a twinkle in her eyes and kissed Callie again._

_Callie wasn't realizing what's happening... Did she just open the door in front of which Arizona Robbins, her girlfriend from LA is standing? is that really the taste of Arizona's lips on her lips? Her girlfriends taste as sweet as her dimples look. These wonderful dimples in her cheeks.._

The sound of someone calling her on skype woke her up from her thoughts.

Callie accepted the incoming call and saw her girlfriend appear on the screen. Something in Calliope thought Zona looked like she just woke up from a nap. What a wonderful sight: that blue eyed girl with her hair messy from sleeping and a soft blush rising up her cheeks

'' hey calliope '' Arizona said, cheeks getting even more red. Callie had to smile at this sight, she just couldn't help the smile creeping up your face.

'' hey baby '' Callie answered '' still can't believe my mom told you my full name and you're actually using it ''

'' it's a beautiful name Calliope '' Arizona smiles '' a beautiful name for a beautiful girl ''

Now it's Callie's turn to blush. Arizona always makes these wonderful compliments, she akways knows what to say in the right moment. It's like she can sense what Callie needs to hear.

'' Thank you '' Callie said with a soft voice '' you're beautiful yourself ''

Arizona smiles '' Thank you baby, you're really cute when you blush ''

'' but zona, i've to go soon, school is calling '' Callie frowns

Arizona frowns herself. She is vexed at herself for having that nap. If she didn't have napped she could've more time with callie.

'' Call me tonight? '' she asks her wonderful Latina.

'' What about we'll text like all day and then tonight i'll call you so you can sleep well? '' Callie answered with a quick wink.

'' you think i need you to sleep well? '' Arizona laughs

'' Yes! I think that you prefer falling asleep while we are skyping '' Callie answered, a blush rising up Arizona's cheek again '' Something tells me i'm right '' Callie smiles.

Callie's phone beeps, a text from Addison '' i'll be there in 10 minutes. You better be ready. ''. Callie looks up at her gorgeous girlfriend '' but i'll be all yours for 10 more minutes baby '' she smiles at Arizona.

'' But callie you should know you're mine all the time '' Arizona smiles back. Callie's smile widens immediately to a 700 watt smile.

'' I love you Ari '' Callie says, twinkles in her eyes.

'' i love you too Calliope '' Arizona answeres, her smile also turned into a 700 watt smile.

' God her smile is magical ' Callie thinks. She could stare at her all day and wouldn't get tired of it, but that would be weird, wouldn't it?

A redhead storms into the room like a troup of SWAT '' Calliope Torres! Didn't i tell you to be ready?! ''

Callie smiles at the impulsive redhead '' Hello to you too, Addie ''

Suddenly both Addison and Callie turn around to that soft voice they hear from the laptop's speakers.

'' hii Addison! '' Arizona exclaims.

'' Hey Arizona! Callie that's your chickie! '' Addison says, Callie and Arizona both laugh.

'' Arizona i'm gonna steal your girlfriend because we really have to go and callie... '' Addison looks at Callie '' You can keep sexting zona in the car ''

Arizona giggles and Callie blushes. '' Addie.. we dont.. ''

'' ooh please Callie we both know you want sex with barbie ''

Arizona laughs '' yes callie ''

'' and you want sex with the latina, can i now take Callie with me? ''

'' Addison, why don't you just go to the car and i'll be there in like 3 minutes?'' Callie asks with a wink

A knowing smile flashed over the redheads face while she is leaving '' 180 seconds not a single one more, Torres!''

Callie blew a handful of kisses into the cam ensured Arizona that she'll text her as soon as she is in the car. She closes the laptop after a lot of i love you's and walks to Addison in the car.

**So what do you think people?**

**love it? like it? hate it? Let us know!**

**xx**

**Yasmin & Yacintha.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! thank you for reading/Favriting/following our story! it means a lot to us! ( the most to Yasmin since this is her first fanfiction ) we really love writing this story and we hope you also enjoy reading it!(: so here comes chapter 2!**_

'' you're really into her, aren't you? '' The redhead asks while driving her and callie to school.

'' im in love with her '' Callie answers with a soft voice. Her phone beeps, a text from Arizona. Callie smiles immediately.

**A: **_Missing you already - A_

**C: **_i miss you too :( - C_

**A: **_tell Addison to drive carefully! - A_

**C: **_i will honey - C_

**A: **_She better be carefully... Need to kiss you again - A_

**C: **_You will, we will live together one day! and i can't wait for that day to happen - C_

**A: **_Me neither, i love you - A_

Now and then addison glances over at Callie who is helplessly lost in her thoughts and of course her iPhone. '' Cal? you seem extremely busy sexting Blondie! '' Addison laughs.

Callie looks up '' Addie we are not sexting. Maybe you should call Mark and get laid cuz you're sticking your nose into my lovelife and it's annoying ''

'' Who's getting all bitchy beside me?! And yes. Maybe i should call Mark... But god knows he's probably busy banging the cheerleaders!''

Callie locks the screen of her phone and looks at Addison '' did he cheat on you again? ''

Addison stares at the traffic in front of her. Gripping the steering wheel tightly while answering callie. '' Hmmm... If it was just once, but something tells me he stopped counting himself. Callie i tell you he is a manwhore and he will always be one. Let's talk about MissDimpleSmile... that seems happier to me ''

'' hmm if you want to, what do you want to know? '' Callie just wants to be here for her best friend, so if this makes her happier she can stick her nose in her lovelife.

Addison looks at Callie again now with a slight smile on her face. '' Thank you for keeping my mind from thinking about Mark and of course for letting me stick my nose into your pink and fluffy lovelife! Tell me, when will you fly to L.A. ?''

Callie smiles '' Always Addie, you're my best friend and you would have done the same. I actually don't know... i want to go soon ''

Addie reaches over to Callie's left hand and pushes it gently '' Thank you, Callie. Really i don't know what i would do without you. Well, why don't you ask your dad? I'm sure he would love to pay for a nice trip to L.A...?'' Addison laughs knowingly

Callie sighs '' Addie.. i didn't tell my parents Arizona is my girlfriend... I just told them Arizona is a friend of mine, like a really good friend. '' Callie looks at their hands.

Shaking her head the redhead says '' But Callie i didn't say you should tell them... I mean your parents are the strictest catholics i've ever seen. So maybe better not telling them. But hey.. You can visite a good friend for a city trip and shopping. I'm sure you could need some new clothes ''.

Callie laughs '' i always need new clothes '' she looks at Addison '' Thank you Addie, wanna go with me then? I can ask my dad to hire a hotelroom and you sleep there and i sleep by Arizona, then you can bang some hot boys and cheat on Mark ''

Nodding Addison answers '' Bitch, i'll bang some golden boys from the golden coast. And you my dear.. You'll bang your Barbie! i'll talk to my mother. i'm sure she can hire a nice suite and your dad should be able to use his G6 including pilot ready for take off?''

Callie laughs '' probably... Addie i don't know if i should 'bang' her already ''

'' WHAT? are you trying to tell me you guys haven't... haven't hooked up yet? '' Addison screams in a momentary shock.

'' You can keep more quiet.. And yes i'm telling you that '' Callie gives her a soft push.

'' ok... ok. That is actually quite romantic, Cal! Hey we are here. Get your ass out of my car! Let's rock some lessons and then continue our master plan! '' Addison exclaimed

'' You know you can be such a bitch sometimes.. '' Callie get's out of the car '' But i forgive you since you are my best friend. Are you planning on telling Mark you're leaving? ''

Addie takes off her aviators shooting a look at Callie. '' please don't tell anyone who talks to Mark. I don't want him to know about our little trip. Oh Callie, i love you too ''

'' ooh let's get back in the car and have sex since we love each other so much '' Callie says sarcastic

'' Mhm what a tempting offer.. But i'm sorry for disappoint you, as you know i'm a huuuuge huge fan of Penises '' Addison says with a fake dejection.

'' That's why you've a dildo in your car right? Because you love penises '' Callie smirks

Lips pressed to a line Addison cocks her right eyebrow and says '' My trunk and the glove compartment is off limits for you, Missy! ''

'' Yes ma'am! '' Callie laughs '' Where do we even have to go? you know which classroom? ''

'' Room 257... Maths. You? ''

'' me too '' Callie smiles until here phone rings.. Arizona is calling.

Shaking her head Addison waves and goes ahead leaving Callie to herself and with the ringing phone.

'' Hey baby '' Callie answers '' what's wro-''

'' Calliope Torres! why didn't you answer my damn texts? i was worried about you!'' Arizona screams into the phone

'' i'm fine Zona, i was just talking with Addison about a masterplan about which i will tell you tonight ''

After talking with Arizona for a little while, Callie walks to the classroom where the redhead is keeping a seat free for her. Addison winks Callie to sit with her like she they do every day for more than 6 years now.

Arizona sits in her room waiting for Callie to come online. She can't wait to see her beautiful face again. A smile creeps up her face only by thinking of the Latina. She got to know Callie Torres on twitter about 18 months ago. First she felt a strong friendship building up between Callie and herself but soon she discovered that there is more than just platonic feels. Realizing that she was actually falling in love with that girl from Miami was both complicated and easy at the same time. Callies status changed from offline to online and Arizona got all excited. She had missed her today. She always does when one of them has to go to school. The just to well known sound of an incoming call interrupted Arizona's thoughts. She accepts the incoming call and gives Callie the best smile she has.

'' hey there is my pretty lady '' Callie smiles, looking at Arizona with a total love face

'' here i am.. and there are you '' Arizona smiles.

'' wanna hear about mine and Addisons master plan baby? '' Callie asks her looking super excited

'' yes! it better is something good. '' Getting a bigger smile seeing her girlfriend so excited, she hoped it was something that could make her excited too.

'' Me and Addison are coming to LA! '' Callie says with twinkles in her eyes

'' WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? '' Arizona yells getting the same twinkle in her eyes '' Callie you better not be kidding! ''

'' I'm not kidding! I need to see you and Addison needs distraction from Mark.. ''

Arizona sighs, she could have told Callie Mark was a manwhore '' he did it again didn't he? ''

'' Yes he did, so Addie is gonna bang some golden boys and i'm gonna spend every single minute with you '' Callie smiles

A big smile creeps up Arizona's face '' i can't wait Callie ''

'' me neither baby '' Callie smiles '' Are you tired? ''

Arizona her smile gets a little less big '' Yes.. can you stay online untill i fall asleep? ''

'' of course i can '' Callie smiles, she loves watching Arizona fall asleep. She could see on her face it wouldnt take long for Arizona to fall asleep and she was willing to wait until she was sure she was asleep

Arizona gets into bed and pulls the blankets tight around herself '' talk to me Callie '' she says while closing her eyes ready to fall asleep with Callie her voice.

Callie tells her about how their future would be, that she wants to marry her, that she can't get Arizona out of her head and that her magical smile and her dimples can make her knees go weak. She tells Arizona about what she wants to do when she goes to LA to see her. Arizona falls asleep, deep asleep, Dreaming about Callie.

**So we hope you enjoyed the second chapter too, this one is longer and a lot of Callie - Addison. we dont know how long the next chapter will be but we will do what we can! Thank you for reading our fanfiction.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let us know!**

**xx**

**Yasmin and Yacintha.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people! here we are again, chapter 3 already! Thank you all for all the following and favoriting! it means a lot to us you guys like our story! we're really excited about this story and we would love to know how you think about it so.. Review and tell us how you think about it! Have fun reading chapter 3 ;)**_

**Arizona's pov.**

My phone woke my up from one of the best dreams i have ever dreamt. it's ringing. My thoughts went directly to Callie but when i checked the caller ID i was suprised... it's my brother Tim. I miss him. Tim joined the army and i haven't talked to him in like forever. I'm so excited to talk to him and tell him about Callie. Tim has to know about Calliope! He always was like a good friend to her but since he's gone to iraq our relationship became even stronger. i miss talking to him. i picked up the phone and telled '' Tim! i miss you! ''

i could hear the smile in his voice when he finally spoke '' Sister! it's good to hear your voice and yes i miss you too! What's happening at home? ''

i get a smile on my face by hearing his voice, it's not the smile i have when Callie calls, but it's a smile, a big one. '' Just normal, expect one thing.. '' i smirk

In the background i can hear busy steps and other deep voices. His companions. '' well, tell me, Zona! Don't torture me with not telling me. Is it mom? Is she driving everyone insane with her pride of her son who fights for the country? Or is it dad drilling the neighbour kids? ''

i have to laugh because of that '' You know they're always like that '' i get nervous.. he knows i'm a lesbian.. He'll be happy for me '' i'm in love ''

With a soft voice Tim answers '' I'm happy for you, Zona! Who is the lucky girl? Give me details! ''

I am smiling '' Callie Torres, well actually her name is Calliope. She's amazing, Tim, i really love her! She's so damn beautiful! The most beautiful Latina i've ever seen. There's only one problem.. She lives in Miami ''

'' Hmm.. a Latina sou say? Not bad, sister! But hey, Miamy isn't out of the world. There are trains and planes and cars. You can visite each other in holidays. '' Tim says

'' i know, i've been to her birthday and she's coming to me soon. i just wish we lived closer to each other '' i answer '' But how are you? how's iraq? ''

With a laugh Tim answers '' You actually met? That's amazing! well, maybe you can move closer in the future? Iraq... It's dangerous. We haven't had any hurt soldiers in more than a week. So it's quiet. Maybe the silence before a storm. it's an odd feeling. But i am fine. i'm just thinking about home a lot. It's 3 more months untill i can return ''

A small smile creeps up my face '' please be careful and come home safely in 3 months so i can hug you, so you can meet Calliope too '' i say with a soft voice

'' i want nothing more than to meet her! Really, i am so happy for you, Zona. Do mom and dad know about Calliope yet? And please don't worry about me.. i'll be home before you can say 'masallah' i promise! Say hi to mom and dad for me!i have to go now. Bye Arizona! ''

'' They know about her! okay.. i will.. Will you call before you come home? '' i ask biting my lip, not wanting to hang up yet.

'' i will call as soon as i get a opportunity, ok? it's good that you told them already, But zona i really have to hang up now, sorry! i love you, sister! '' And with those words Tim hung up

A tear rolls down my face. I hate knowing there can happen something terrible in those 3 months before he comes home. I listen to the beeps from the phone for a little longer and then hang up myself. After i put my phone down to charge it i make my way downstairs into the kitchen where my mom is preparing breakfast. '' Morning, mom! Guess with whom i just phoned! ''

my mom smiles '' euhm.. i don't know? Callie! ''

With a huge grin on my face i'm shaking my head '' it was Tim! He called me! He told me he will be coming home in 3 months! mom! 3 months until Tim finally returns from iraq! Healthy! i can't wait anymore! ''

Her face turns into shock and then into a big smile '' he.. he's coming back ''

It's just then when i realize that Callie and Addison would arrive today. I was so excited about Tim coming home that i totally forgot them. i take a quick look at the clock on the wall just to realize that they will arrive at the airport in less than 5 hours. '' Mom, i totally forgot that Callie and a friend of hers will arrive later '' i say with a huge smile on my face

Barbara Robbins shakes her head with a smile on her face '' Arizona, Arizona, Arizona... why didn't you tell me earlier? i would've cleaned the house and made a nice cheesecake! But honey don't worry we will prepare the guestroom and dad will drive you to the airport to pick them up if you want him to, just tell him.''

I feel a deep red blush creeping up my neck towards my cheeks '' Mom.. You... You don't have to prepare the guestroom. Callie will sleep in my room. With me. You know, since she's my girlfriend and we will probably talk and laugh all night long. So.. no guestroom, ok? ''

My mom looks at me and i know immediately that she's gonna be fine with us sharing a room. My dad walks into the kitchen '' Morning Zona '' he says kissing my cheek, I always had a strong connection with my dad, but it seems like it has grown even stronger since Timothy had gone to iraq. '' How did you sleep? ''

The blush on my face of which i thought couldn't get any worse just worsened dramatically thinking of that wonderful dream i had last night. My girlfriend. Callie '' oh dad! good morning and hmm.. well, i slept very well '' i smile shyly

'' Oh dad! before i forget again.. Would you please lend me the car? i would rather pick up Callie and Addie on my own if you dont mind... '' i look at my dad with my puppy look no one can resist

'' well.. '' My dad says but my mom cuts him off '' of course you can, Zona ''

I turn around facing my mom with a huge smile on my face '' Thank you, mom! i will drive carefully and with all responsibillity you guys taught me! ''

My dad smiles and gives me the keys '' there you go, you better be careful, don't think you want a accident when you're about to pick up your girlfriend '' he winks

I'm making my way out of the kitchen before this situation can get even more awkward than it is right up the stairs I think about the kiss we will share in less than 4 hours. I'll wait until she comes out of these huge glass doors at LAX arrivals department. I will walk towards her and I will kiss her. In public. For the very first time. It feels amazing just to map it all out in my mind but its going to be even better in reality.I open my closet and look at something to wear. It has to be beautiful and it has to say ' i want you ' but not in a desperate way. It has to be decent. Maybe some tight jeans, flats and a nice button up shirt. Or maybe a blouse. I take a quick look at myself in mirror: my hair all messy and black shadows under my eyes. I should really start using make-up remover. Yes, I definitely need a shower.

After having the shower, doing my hair and make up and putting on my clothes i finally get into the car. I turn the key and hear the full sound of the motor. That feels good. Nearly 30 minutes later I've found a parking lot near the Terminal. I take another look at myself in the mirror. Good. Just calm down. After I took a deep breath I leave the car making my way to the Terminal. Entering the building I search for Callie's flight number on that huge screen. There it is! It landed already so Callie must be waiting for her luggage in this moment. Damn. I feel how the palms of my hands are sweating. I quickly run my hands over my thighs to get my hands dry. I'm walking up and down searching for my beautiful Latina... And suddenly her wonderful face appears in the crowd. There we go... My hands are getting sweaty again. i walk towards them trying not to get their attention so i can suprise them. Shit Addie has seen me! i put a finger on my mouth as a sign for Addie to not say anything and she is nodding. I make my way to callie putting my hands in front of her eyes from behind. ''Guess who '' i whisper in her ear.

Callie is laughing '' Arizona Robbins? '' i'm taking my hands off her face and wait until she turns around to look into my eyes. Gosh, i've missed her tanned skin, those dark browns eyes which remind me of coffee and those wonderful symmetric lips which smile at me showing off Callie's shining white teeth. I'm too lost looking at her that i didn't hear Addie ask if i'm with the car or if we are taking a cab.

'' Yo barbie '' the redhead says giving me a soft push '' earth to Blondie ''. Callie is laughing again and i feel a blush creeping up my face.

'' Addison? How can i help you? if you're gonna ask for the beach i'm sorry but we will drive home now '' i say with a cocked eyebrow

'' wow little bitchy? Just kiss her already.. damn '' Addison answers, cocking an eyebrow herself.

Turning back at Callie i say '' did you hear that? your red haired friend wants us to kiss.. Let's give her what she's cheering for '' and with that i'm moving closer to Callie, putting my hands on her waist pulling her even closer. Our lips are only inches apart from each other, i can feel Callie's breath over my lips. I'm waiting for Callie to make the last move. Finally, yeah finally i can feel her soft and sweet lips on my own when Callie closes the gap between us. The redhead wolfwhistles.

**Thank you guys for reading Chapter 3!(:**

**Love it? like it? Hate it? Let us know!**

**xx**

**Yasmin and Yacintha.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello there lovely peeps! thank you for Reading/Following/Favoriting our story! it means a lot to us! We are glad people like our story! we are really excited about writing it, we love it. we don't know how long the story will be but probably a loooooooooooooooooong one! we will try to make a long chapter again. Enjoy reading it! x**_

After we dropped off Addison at her hotel it was just Arizona and me. I was so nervous and my hands started getting sweaty. Damn Ari looks so hot in the drivers seat driving the car. I can't tear my eyes away from her. She is so beautiful. "Is it a long way to your house?" I ask breaking the awkward silence. I want to hear her wonderful voice again.

She looks at me and she smiles " no honey " she says putting a hand on my leg "we are almost there "

My hands get even swaetier, what this woman can do to me. She looks at me with her wonderful blue etes i can get lost in. I don't know what to say, she takes my words away

She turns up the volume of the radio a little " you don't have to be nervous Cal, i'm sure my parents will love you and it's just you and me " Arizona smiles while she squeezes my thigh slightly

I feel the warmth of Zonas hand going through my pants. It feels amazing its just now that I realize how much I've missed this wonderful girl. I put my hand on hers interlinking our fingers with a smile.

A blush creeps up Zona's cheek. Is it just me or does she blush a lot? Not that i really mind cuz itd cute. Its just now i realize the car stopped and she's looking at me with her magical smile. " we are here " she says giving me a quick peck on my lips

I take a look out of the window at this wonderful huge house right in front of us. It is how I imagined it.

When i look back at the drivers seat i see Arizona already got out of the car. She's already taking ny bags out of the car '' You don't have to help me i can carry them myself '' i say with a kind smile

She shakes her head while giving me a soft push '' don't be crazy i'm just helping my girlfriend ''

All i can do is walk behind her '' wait i will open the door for you if you tell me where your keys are? '' i say trying to offer my smile

Arizona smiles '' oh that would be nice. the keys are in the left pocket of my jeans. And you need the key with the green socket. ''

I shake a little and put my hand in her pocket on that same moment the door opens and her dad is standing there. i take my hand back quickly while he yells at his wife '' Barbara they're here! ''

i feel like an enormus blush is creeping up my neck. Hopefully Mr. Robbins hasn't seen that. The mid aged man turns his face to me and gives my hand a strong stroke. '' You must be the young miss Calliope Torres i've heard so much about. it's nice to meet you. i'm Zona's dad hyst call me 'colonel' that's how everybody calls me. Arizona let me help you with the bags.

'' Nice to meet you too, Mr Rob... euhm Colonel. Thank you for having me '' i stumble over my words.

We get into the house and her dad takes my bags upstairs. He's about to go into a room and i hear Arizona yell " Wrong room dad, not the guestroom, my room! " and he walks to another room

" hello there " a female voice is coming from behind me and i turn around " i'm Barbara, Arizona's mom but i think you already heard my husband scream my name " she smiles, i can see where Ari got that smile from

" hello ma'am, nice to meet you " i smile back

The Robbins family is so nice. I've never been welcomed that nicely and warm by anyone... Not even by my own parents. And it is more than obvious from whom Arizona has her kindness, her open mind and her smile. Somehow I am jealous... I'm jealous of that wonderful and complete family. I think her mom thought Addie would stay too cuz we are about to eat dinner and she made a lot. We could always call her but i think she's banging someone already. Barbara shouts through the house that dinner is ready and everyone should come to the dining room. Arizona took my hand and pulled me with her downstairs. Entering the dining room Arizona's dad is already sitting on his chair at the head of the table. The long wooden table is laid with the most wonderful porcelain I've ever seen. It looks just all so perfect. Arizona offers me the chair next to hers. I sit down beside her and kiss her cheek " thanks again for having me colonel "

Barbara enters the room carrying a huge plate filled with lasagne "It smells so delicious, Barbara!", I say with a voice dropping from euphoria.

" are you hungry honey? " Arizona asks me. Her hand is on my leg again, just like it was in the car. If she only knew what this tiny soft hand is doing to me... The palms of my hands are getting sweaty once more.

"Yes, I'm super hungry!"

After dinner was finished I thanked Barbara for this super tasty lasagne. Arizona took my hand again pulling me upstairs again.

" what are we gonna do? " i ask her corious

'' i've no idea '' Arizona awswers

'' we can watch a movie ''

"Which movie do you want to watch? I have a load of DVDs... You can choose!" Arizona offers. "Lets see... What about Titanic? Or maybe Coming and Going?"

" do you have she's the man? "

She nods "You've told me about your obsession with that movie... And guess what I bought it!"

I laugh and put my arms around her waist " do you know you are the best? " i ask her looking deeply into her eyes. Arizona didn't count with this spontaneous 'attack' but she is looking into my eyes. Just the way she looks at me sends shivers down my spine. I could get lost in her light blue eyes that remind me of the ocean and the sky at the same time. She runs her hands up my arms towards my shoulders. She is pulling me closer and closer and finally I can feel our lips touching. It's just a soft touch. I pull her even closer. We kiss what seems for hours but it's only a minute. We pull apart when we both need air. Taking a deep breath I look at my girl and I'm smiling. Arizona is getting closer again and I'm smiling into this next kiss.

Arizona pulls back to switch the player on and put the DVD in. "Go make it comfy in my bed I'll be right there!".

" i actually need to pee really badly " i blush " and maybe i can change into pj?"

"Of course! I'm sorry! The bathroom is the first door on the left side of the hallway!", Arizona explains.

I kiss her cheek " thank you beautiful " and i walk to the bathroom. I close the wooden door behind me and start walking towards the huge mirror. After I opened the faucet I take a bit cold water in my hands and splash it into my face. I do what i have to do and walk back to her bedroom again Arizona had already pulled back the blanket patting on the free spot next to her. I get this invitation immediately and climb into her kind sized bed. It's even softer as it looks. After I knelt to Arizona and made myself comfortable Arizona covered the both of us with her blanket. I'm moving closer pulling my arm around her and she pushes the play button. My fingers draw patterns on her side and I can feel her relax into my side. I kiss her cheek and I can feel her smile and the beautiful dimple beneath my lips. During the first few minutes of the movie we are both actually watching it but with the time is gets harder not to stare at this blonde girl next to me. I can't concentrate on the movie anymore so I decide to start watching Zonas facial expressions. That's even better than the movie. When she laughs and her stomach moves up and down from laughing i can't help but smile at such a beautiful sight. Suddenly Arizona turns her face to mine "You aren't even watching, Calliope!"

" i've seen it a thousand times already, prefer watching my beautiful girl " i smile at her.

Zona turns to face me completely. She puts her hands on my cheeks pulling me closer. "You are wonderful, Calliope." And with these words she kisses me. It's anything but a shy kiss... It's passionate and gentle at the same straddles my lap without having to stop kissing. My hands are on her waist and I can feel the tip of her tongue tracing my bottom lip. I gladly give her acces and our tongues fight for dominance. When we stop kissing because we need air Arizona says breathless " let me give you the best night tomorrow, let me take you out on a date "

"You... You want to take me out for a date? Wow. I... I yeah I mean sure of course! Thank you, Ari!", and once again I'm stumbling over the words.

She smiles at me and takes my hands in hers, intertwining our fingers " it'll be awesome, don't be nervous " and she leans forwards and whispers " i don't only want to take you out on a date " before she bites my earlobe.

I shiver " yes i would love to go on a date with you " i say with a shaky voice " and what else you want to do "

And I think by myself that she is going to be the death of me. I take a look at the clock... 11:39pm.

Arizona looks at me "Let's try and get some sleep. Today was an exhausting day and you need your strengths for tomorrow. But what about cuddling until we fall asleep?"

" yes i would love to cuddle with you " i smile at her, a big smile

We are getting comfy in the bed. Zona is scooting closer to me grabbing me from behind. She just made me the little spoon and it feels amazing. She kisses my head " goodnight beautiful "

"Mhmm good night, Arizona. I love you." I say truthfully.

'' i love you too gorgeous. ''

And with these words we fell asleep.

**we loved writing the chapter, we hope you also loved reading it.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let us know!**

**xx**

**Yasmin and Yacintha.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey people! Thank you for Reading/Following/Favoriting out story! here we are again with our next chapter! we enjoyed writing it, we had a little thing to figure out but that was private so it took a little so we hope you'll enjoy the chapter and don't mind it's a little later.**_

I feel that I'm about to wake up and I can feel this wonderful warm body right next to me. It takes me a minute to realize that I'm in my bed with Calliope. Propped up on my elbow keep admiring this wonderful woman. Tanned skin, dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders, her long eye lashes leave shadows on her cheeks and her heavenly shaped lips slightly opened. She is so beautiful even when she sleeps. This sight reminfs me of an angel.I feel the need to let my index finger ghost about this wonderful skin, up her arm to her shoulder, up the curve of her neck along her jawline. Nothing could ruin this gorgeous face.

"Mhmm good morning, my love", Callie whispers with a husky voice from sleeping

I give a soft kiss on her perfect lips " good morning gorgeous " i whisper back

"How long have you been awake... Staring at me?", she asks with a smile.

I feel a blush creep up my neck, damn what this woman can do to me " i actually don't really know "

Callie smiles even brighter " you know what... I love you!". She sits up taking my hands into hers pulling me closer to kiss her again. And there's no need for a second invitation. I obey.

I smile against her lips " i thought lets take my turn, you stare at me when im falling asleep "

"I thought you were sleeping so I simply looked at you... while you obviously not slept", Callie says with smirk.

I push her softly " i did sleep! You're crazy " i kiss her again so she cant answer

I never thought I'm the type for shut-up-kisses but well, things change.

We stay in bed for another hour or so before we actually get up.

Calliope takes her cosmetic bag and makes her way to the bathtroom leaving me alone in my room which seems emptier now that she left it.

I run after her since i promised i would spend every minute with her and sit down on the closed toilet

"Are you watching me to get a make up tutorial?", Callie jokes.

" im watching you because i can " i answer honestly

Calliope opens the faucet and splashes a bit water in her face to wake up fully. Then she dries her face with one of the towels laying next to the sync and starts pulling out her beauty equipment. Basic makeup, eye shadow, mascara, rouge and lip gloss. Now I think its the moment to interrupt her busy actions. "Calliope, you don't need any of this stuff. You are so beautiful without a hint of makeup... Would you please don't put makeup on for me?", I beg her.

She attempts to put up her hair in a simple messy knot but I interrupt her again "please keep your hair down... For me? Please?"

She laughs " are you gonna keep it down then? "

"I'd do everything for you!", I say happily.

And she kisses me again

"Zona will you just let me brush my teeth quickly so that we can have breakfast? Because well, I'm actually pretty hungry and you told me so much about your mums pancakes... So?", Callie asks with slight blush.

I kiss her again " yes honey, i'll look if they're ready " and with that i walk downstairs

I enter the kitchen searching for my mum but all I can find is short note. -Good morning you two! Dad & I are out for grocery shopping and visiting Aunt Jenna. Won't be back before afternoon. Have a nice day! Mum.-

I smile at that, the note is laying beside the pancakes and i start eating one

I put two plates, two glasses, two cups, two knives and two forks on the table. It feels good to prepare the table for a breakfast with the love of your life. I open the fridge searching for the gallon of orange juice... There it is! After I filled the glasses with o-juice I switch on the coffee maker. I know Calliope needs caffeine... So I decide to make the coffee a bit stronger today.

From the distance I can hear the stairs making noises. Callie is entering the dining room a few seconds later. "You made breakfast for me? That's wonderful! Isn't Barbara here or the or the colonel? ''

" they're out so i've you for myself today

Callie's face changes " Addie asked if we went shopping today "

I think for a second before I answer "Well, if Addie wants to go shoppin with us that's fine. I mean at least she'll get out of her bed for a few hours. And besides we will still have the evening for us. My parents are visiting grandparents tonight so the house is ours."

" i thought you were taking me out for a date? " she asks me

"Of course I do! We can use Tims SUV. I have somethibg nice planned out for tonight. Don't worry, darling.", I answer truthfully.

After we had breakfast we made our way to the garage in which Tim's black SUV with tinted windows is waiting.

Callie enters the car with a single smooth move. I climb behind the steering wheel, turn the key and drive out of the garage. "I told Addie we would pick her up in front of her hotel in 20 minutes.", Calliope mumbles while she's checking her messages.

" did she answer? "

Without looking up she says "Yeah, she said she'll be ready. I told her that she should look out for a black badass SUV with tinted glasses"

I laugh at that, she looks so cute without make up. I put my sunglasses on but she takes them off again " i wanna see your eyes " she says

I roll my eyes at her "whatever you wish, darling!".

Calliope starts pushing some buttons of of the radio and finally puts a CD into the player. She skips the first song so she found the right one.

She puts on my aviators and starts dancing in the seat humming to the beat. "This was never the way I planned, not my intention.", she sings along to the singers voice I know too well.

I decide to sing with her "I got so brave, a drink in hand. Lost my discretion."

We rock the chorus together both grinning at the lyrics. "I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick."

After the song was over we both start laughing out loud.

I put my hand on her leg once again, i know what kind of effect it has on her. I can feel her muscles moving.

"Call Addie and tell her that we will be there in less than 5 minutes" I tell Callie.

I can hear her dialling the number "Hey, Addie its me Callie. I just wanted to tell you we will be there like... Now-ish. So move your ass out of the hotel" and with that she hangs up.

I have to laugh " now-ish? Is that a word? "

"Arizona Robbins. You know that I'm extremely good at inventing words. So yes 'now-ish' is a word.", Callie explains with a smile.

I laugh again " if you say so honey "

I stopped in front of the hotel waiting for our redhead. Callie the takes the chance and kisses me quickly before Addie rumbles into the car. Wearing her huge black glasses her face looks tiny and pale. "You ok?" I ask her out of worry.

Addison takes down her glasses exposing swollen red eyes with slight black shadows under them. Hangover. "Barbie, the minibar and I had a nice little party last night. And no, I'm not okay. I need caffeine and aspirin."

Callie and i both laugh " cal there are asprines in my bag maybe you can pack one for her? "

I can hear a mumbled "thank god" from behind me. "Oh and Addison, its okay if you call me Arizona. No need to call me god", I say laughing out loud.

" wow we are so funny "

"Come on, Addie let's get you a nice cup of coffee at Starbucks. Whatcha think?", Callie offers.

" Thank god, Callie what happened to you, you look all shiny! Did you get laid?"

Callie looks into my eyes before answering "No, because I don't screw that moves. No further information. Now let's go!".

I squeez her leg, tonight she's gonna get laid

After we grabbed a coffee we made our way through the shops. I stopped counting after the 6th shoe store. So we spent the afternoon walking through Los Angeles, gossiping and coffee sipping.

Afterwards we dropped off Addison at her hotel.

" i'm gonna make ready without you " Callie tells me

" and why is that my Latina? "

" because it's bad luck to see your date before the date!" She grins

" thats only with weddings! "

When we arrived at home Callie made her way directly to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Now I'm all on my own. So I make my way downstairs to the telephone. I dial the number of the most romantic restaurant in LA. After I booked a table for tonight I make my way to the master bathroom to take a shower since Calliope locked me out of own bathroom.

I think about the present i bought for callie, i hope she likes it.

As soon as I got out of the shower I wrap a towel around me and go to my room. I know exactly what I'm going to wear. So I open my closet and take out my tight black dress.

I am totally confident Callie will like my outfit.

I wonder what callie will wear, she'll look hot. She always does

Calliope will probably need some time so I take out my mums make up and start putting on a basic foundation then a nice beige eye shadow and last but not least I put on high definition mascara.

Now that I'm finished I go back to my room and grab my bag. I sit down on my bed not trying not wrinkle my dress what leads to a really uncomfortable sitting position. So I decide to go to my bathroom. I knock twice "Sweetie, I'm ready. I'll wait downstairs. We should leave in 20 minutes to be on time."

" okay honey! Almost done ! " she yells

I smile while going down the stairs. Shortly after I found myself a non-wrinkling position I hear Callie calling my name.

"I'm ready lets go!" She screams.

" maybe you should come downstairs then " i scream back

"Guess what I'm in the kitchen already!", she says sarcastically.

I laugh at that and look at her. I lost my words " wow.. You.. You look gorgeous "

I can see a strong blush creeping up her neck. "Thank you, Arizona. Well, you look totally stunning yourself in this black dress. You're gorgeous!", Callie answers.

I kiss her and make her walk to the car

I keep watching her how she scans the scenery around us. The sun is going down slowly. Soon it will disappear in the ocean right in front of us. The small restaurant provides its guests with a wonderful look to the sea. It's romantic.

We walk towards it. callie lost looking.. Everywhere and me lost looking at her

**The date is in the next chapter.. WOEHOEE! **

**will Callie get laid?**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? let us know!**

**xx**

**Yasmin and Yacintha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, we are so sorry for not updating that much.. Yasmin had intership and i had some personal stuff to deal with. But here we are again, and we're gonna try to update as soon as possible again! so thank you to all of you who follows/Favorited/Reads this story! and of course thank you for the reviews! ( they make Yasmin go crazy! )**

**Chapter 6 for you lovely people!**

_**Callies pov.**_

Walking towards the restaurant I can't hide my excitement. Arizona and I are really about to have a date. A date in a romantic restaurant with a view over the Pacific Ocean in which the sun is going to get lost soon.

Zona is holding the door open for me. "Thank you." I say with a wide smile. Arizona just smiles and walks towards a man. "Calliope, come follow me. This is Jorge. It's his lovely restaurant and he'll show us our table now."

I was quite surprised because I didn't count with such a lovely and most likely expensive place. I take Arizona's hand while we are following Jorge. "Ladies, this is your table for tonight. I'll take care of your wishes and requests. If you need something just call for me. I will just go and get the menu quickly."

I'm just nodding in disbelieve. She is actually going to spend her whole money on a date. With me. Arizona pulled out a chair on which I'm taking a seat. She is still standing behind me when I say "Thank you, honey. Are you the gentlewoman tonight?" The blonde is putting her hands on my shoulders bowing down to whisper "I'm always the gentlewoman for you, my love." Her voice is sending shivers down my spine, this girl is just amazing.

She leaves the place behind me to sit down on the opposite side of the table reaching for my hands as soon as she found a comfortable position. "Callie, I hope you will enjoy this evening with me. It's just us and no horny redhead. I been looking forward to this for months and finally it is happening. I love you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

I'm blushing because this is the first time Arizona said my entire name. When we started talking I didn't want to tell her my name because I was kind of ashamed of it but now… it sounds amazing coming from her with this honey sweet voice and those amazing lips forming the words.

"I love you too, Arizona. And I will totally enjoy tonight. It was a wonderful idea to have the date in this super lovely restaurant. Just look at the sunset. I've never seen such a wonderful thing and Miami has really nice sunsets but this one is special. Because I will spend it with you. Oh and please don't mention the person whose name starts with an 'A' and ends with 'ddison', ok? It's just us." Arizona is laughing out loud.

What a wonderful sight. A young waiter is coming closer placing two menus on the table; one in front of me and one in front of Arizona. Without taking a look at it Zona orders water and an entire bottle of red wine.

After the man disappeared I look at her "How did you do it? You just ordered alcohol? We aren't even allowed to dr…" Arizona interrupts me "Shhhh! That's all okay. My dad arranged it. Don't worry we aren't doing anything illegal. Just enjoy the evening, baby." Her blue eyes fixed on my face I can't resist. After a moment I just open the menu and start to read it. "What are you going to eat? Can you recommend something? Because I am kinda lost with this variety here…"

Zona takes down her menu and looks at me "Hmm… Let me see I don't know if you like lamb. But Jorge's lamb chops bolstered with lemon potatoes are very delicious. I will go with them." Suddenly I have that one conversation on my mind. We have been talking about our favorite food and the Florida/California specialties before. "That sounds extremely good! Then I will also go with the lamb chops!"

After Arizona ordered for the both of us we just look at each other longingly. Neither of us wants to destroy this intense moment but when she looks at me that way I have to start smiling over my entire face.

So here we are I'm smiling and Zona is sitting right in front of me shaking her head and pressing her lips to a hard line trying not to smile. "Did I mention that you look super stunning tonight?" Arizona asks breaking the silence.

"Mhm, you did and I will say thank you once again. But honestly that tight black dress is made for you. Another topic… What else have you planned for tonight? I reckon you have the talent to from the colonel! Strategy, huh?" I answer with a more than obvious wink.

"I can't say it often enough. You are so beautiful and to answer your question: Yes, I have a few things mapped out for tonight but all in its proper time." And with that Jorge and his younger employee serve the dishes.

I'm looking at this wonderfully arranged plate. Two small lamb chops from the Australian lamb and a few nice, small potatoes on a bed of crème spinach. "Bon appetité, ma cherié!" Zonas says with a fake French accent. "Thank you and enjoy it. It looks so amazing."

We are eating in silence and we both enjoy it to just don't talk. Every now and again we smile at each other talking with our eyes. I'm taking a sip of my red wine looking at Arizona while I'm drinking. She nearly choked on a piece of potato. This night is going to be very interesting I think.

After we both finished our plates she asks me if I wanted a desert. "I don't think I can eat another bite of anything in the next few days! It was so good! But really I'm done!" I say honestly. We empty our glasses with a few small sips when Jorge appears to come and take the plates off the table. "I hope everything was to your satisfaction and you will visit our place again some time. Ladies, enjoy the rest of the night."

Arizona smiles at him while she is standing up. "Thank you, Jorge. We had a great evening here. Good night." When Jorge was gone she looked at me "What do you think of going back home and enjoying the rest of the night there?" This was a more than obvious message. "I'd love nothing more than that, Zona."

We spent the ride back home in silence. I was so nervous and kind of scared because I exactly knew what would happen soon. We both talked about it often and we came to the conclusion that we both wanted it to happen as much as the other one.

Before we enter the house I send a praying look up in the sky, please let this be as good as we mapped it out. "Cal, come on in!" These words get me back from my memories "I'm on my way, I'm on my way!"

I walk in and Arizona closes the door quickly before she pins me against the door attacking my lips. "You look so hot" She whispers in my ear kissing the soft and sensitive spot below my ear lobe.

I can't even form words, my knees are weak and I'm just too flustered to answer. Everything that escapes my lips is a soft moan. We still have to get upstairs but right now I am not sure if I can do that.

Arizona starts kissing my neck slowly unzipping my dress. I can feel shivers running down my back. This feels amazing. "Mhm, Zona, let's go upstairs… Please?" I beg breathlessly. She grins at me, my knees getting even weaker. She takes my hand pulling me upstairs behind her.

As soon as we have taken the last step Arizona turns back to kiss me. And this kiss was more than just a kiss. It was passionate, longing and deep. I could feel her need and my own need growing.

This time it is me who takes the lead. I grab her hand pulling her into the bedroom right behind me. She pushes me to the bed until my knees hit the frame. Giving me one last soft push I fall over and land on it.

I prop up on my elbows to keep watching her; I wanna look in her sapphire blue eyes as she is coming closer. But soon I realize that her light blue eyes turned darker almost a dark shade of blue, like a stormy ocean in the night.

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let us know!**

**Xx **

**Yasmin and Yacintha.**


End file.
